procedury_realizacji_inwestycjifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zarządzanie kosztami
Zarządzanie kosztami (ang. Cost Management) – jeden z obszarów wiedzy według standardu PMBOK. Proces ten polega na planowaniu, szacowaniu, pozyskiwaniu i kontrolowaniu kosztów w projekcie. Wywieranie wpływu na koszt projektu odbywa się głównie w początkowych fazach jego realizacji. Płaszczyzna zarządzania kosztami wg metodyki PMBoK® Guide dysponuje procesami, które umożliwiają oszacowanie kosztów, przygotowanie budżetu oraz efektywny nadzór nad kosztami. Realizacja tych działań ma na celu umożliwienie kierownikowi projektu takie pokierowanie projektem, aby został on zakończony w ramach ustalonego i zaplanowanego budżetu projektu. Procesy zachodzące podczas zarządzania kosztami wchodzą w interakcje z procesami z innych obszarów wiedzy nie tylko do kosztów poszczególnych czynności bądź ryzyk z tym związanych, ale również w odniesieniu do reakcji kosztów na podejmowane w ramach projektu decyzje zarządcze. Procesy zarządzania kosztami według PMBOK Planowanie zarządzania kosztami (ang. Plan Cost Management) – proces polegający na identyfikacji sposobu planowania, zarządzania i kontrolowania kosztów. W tym procesie jest również określony sposób finansowania projektu. Podobnie jak w przypadku pozostałych obszarów działań metodyka PMBoK® Guide wymaga od zespołu projektowego w pierwszej kolejności refleksji nad zasadami towarzyszącymi zarządzaniu kosztami w projekcie. W efekcie tego procesu powinien zostać zbudowany plan zarządzania kosztami, w którym zostaną opisane procesy i metody służące planowaniu oraz kontroli nad zasobami finansowymi projektu. Głównymi elementami, które wskazuje się w planie zarządzania kosztami są m. in.: sposób realizacji kolejnych procesów zarządzania kosztami, stosowane narzędzia, techniki, sposoby podejmowania decyzji, uprawnienia i odpowiedzialność poszczególnych członków, jednostki pomiaru kosztu, poziom szczegółowości i precyzji, relacje związane z innymi procesami finansowymi w danej organizacji, tolerancje oraz progi decyzyjne, metody pomiaru wydatków, metody raportowania i dokumentowania kosztów, zarządzanie zmianami w obrębie finansów projektu. Powstały w ramach obszaru zarządzania kosztami, plan jest jednym z planów składowych głównego planu zarządzania projektem. Szacowanie kosztów (ang. Estimate Cost) – proces polegający na przyporządkowaniu szacunkowego kosztu do każdego zadania w projekcie. Uwzględnione powinny zostać takie zadania jak koszty uzyskania odpowiedniej jakości, koszty związane z ryzykiem, koszty wszystkich zadań uwzględnionych w projekcie oraz koszt czasu kierownika projektu, koszty pośrednie oraz bezpośrednie, ogólne koszty organizacji oraz przewidywane zyski. Do poprawnego oszacowania kosztów na danym projekcie należy wykorzystać plan zarządzania kosztami, zakres oraz harmonogram projektu, rejestr ryzyk, plan zarządzania zasobami ludzkimi, dane historyczne oraz informacje o kulturze danej organizacji.Działania związane z procesem szacowania kosztów, mają na celu ocenić i skalkulować koszty związane z wykonaniem poszczególnych czynności w projekcie. Zazwyczaj są one pochodnymi wykorzystywanych w ich ramach zasobów, takich jak np.: materiały i surowce, wyposażenie, usługi obce itp. W zależności od możliwości analitycznych i prognostycznych zespół projektowy może ustalić dopuszczalne granice szacunków kosztów (np. -10% / +15%). Wraz z postępem prac w projekcie, wskutek posiadania dodatkowych informacji i doświadczeń, możliwe stanie się doprecyzowanie przez zespół projektowy rzeczywistych kosztów oraz zmniejszenie zakresu zmian. Podczas szacowania kosztów powinny zostać uwzględnione aspekty ryzyka, do których można zaliczyć np. koszty planów awaryjnych lub zadań związanych z mityzacją ryzyka w projekcie. Podczas szacowania kosztów kierownik projektu może korzystać z takich narzędzi i technik jak np.: opinie ekspertów, szacowanie przez analogie, parametryczne, występujące, szacowanie trzypunktowe (analogicznie do PERT), analiza ofert od dostawców itp. Określenie budżetu (ang. Determine Budget) – proces polegający na obliczeniu całkowitego kosztu projektu w organizacji, czyli budżetu. Budżet jest przygotowywany przez kierownika projektu. Przestrzeganie budżetu jest jednym z czynników określających sukces projektu. Określenie budżetu projektu polega na dokonaniu zbiorczej analizy oszacowanych kosztów dla poszczególnych czynności i pakietów roboczych, uzupełnieniu ich o stosowane rezerwy, jak również przedstawieniu ich w zagregowanej formie dla całego projektu według zasad grupowania kosztów zgodnie z regulacjami przyjętymi przez daną organizację. W wyniku działań związanych z budżetowaniem projektu kierownik projektu otrzymuje zatwierdzony plan bazowy kosztów, który jest podstawą oceny jego wyników finansowych. Planowi towarzyszą także wymagania dotyczące finansowania projektu, określające źródła pozyskania środków finansowych, które są konieczne do pokrycia przewidywanych wydatków. Posiadając plan bazowy kosztów, kierownik projektu może kontrolować zużycie środków finansowych w odniesieniu do rzeczywistych postępów prac projektowych np. za pomocą metody wartości wypracowanej, jest w stanie również prognozować oraz opracować plan finansowania projektu i jego przepływów pieniężnych, a jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność, może zgłosić stosowne żądania zmian w projekcie. Kontrolowanie kosztów (ang. Control Cost) – proces polegający na kontrolowaniu kosztów projektu. Kontrola jest realizowana poprzez raportowanie postępu projektu, analizę rezerw finansowych oraz obliczanie wartości wypracowanej (ang. Earned Value Measurement). Proces kontrolowania kosztów ma na celu monitorowanie realizacji projektu pod kątem wydatków, przyjętego wcześniej budżetu oraz poszukiwanie i identyfikowanie potencjalnych lub zaistniałych odchyleń od budżetu, które w efekcie mogą zagrozić pomyślności realizacji projektu. Wśród działań, które są wykonywane w zakresie kontrolowania kosztów PMBoK ® Guide wskazuje na: oddziaływanie na wykonawców i pozostałych interesariuszy w celu utrzymania kontroli nad kosztami projektu, monitorowanie realizacji budżetu w celu zidentyfikowania odchyleń, zapewnienie, że koszty projektu nie przekraczają przyznanego im limitu środków, zapobieganie realizacji i wdrożenia zmian, które nie zostały zaakceptowane, dbanie o dostarczenie interesariuszom niezbędnych informacji na temat realizacji budżetu projektu, inicjowanie działań zapobiegawczych i naprawczych w celu zachowania kosztów w ramach przyjętej tolerancji itp. Wśród dostępnych technik pomocnych kierownikowi projektu w kontrolowaniu kosztów PMBoK® Guide w szczególności podkreśla użyteczność techniki wartości wypracowanej. W projektach o małym zakresie, procesy szacowania kosztów oraz określania budżetu mogą zostać połączone w jeden proces. Plan zarządzania kosztami Plan zarządzania kosztami (ang. Cost Management Plan) – nazywany jest również „planem zarządzania budżetem” lub „planem budżetu”. Załączany jest do Planu zarządzania projektem. Plan zarządzania kosztami powinien zawierać: * informacje dotyczące waluty oraz poziomu dokładności potrzebnego do estymacji kosztów * formatu raportowania * zasad mierzenia wydajności kosztowej * podział na koszty pośrednie i bezpośrednie * progi kontrolne * procedury zmian kosztów * informacje dotyczące realizacji procesów szacowania kosztów, określania budżetu oraz kontrolowania kosztów * decyzje dotyczące finansowania * sposoby dokumentowania kosztów * wytyczne dotyczące potencjalnych zmian kosztów zasobów oraz kursów wymiany walut Typy kosztów: * zmienne – koszty zmieniające się w zależności od ilości wykonywanej pracy * stałe – koszty nie zmieniające swoich wartości * bezpośrednie – koszty bezpośrednio związane z projektem np. koszty pracy zespołu, podróży, nagród * pośrednie – koszty pośrednio związane z projektem, mogą być współdzielone między wieloma projektami, np. podatki, koszty ochrony Najważniejsze pojęcia i interpretacje matematyczne: Standard PMBOK definiuje następujące pojęcia związane z zarządzaniem kosztami oraz obliczaniem wartości wypracowanej: PV – wartość zaplanowana – ang. Planned Value – określa wartość pracy zaplanowanej do realizacji EV – wartość wypracowana – ang. Earned Value – określa szacowaną wartość zrealizowanej pracy AC – koszt rzeczywisty – ang. Actual Cost – określa aktualny koszt poniesionej pracy Przestawione pojęcia wykorzystywane są do obliczania parametrów projektu: Źródła: Trocki M. (2017). Metodyki i standardy zarządzania projektami, Polskie Wydawnictwo Ekonomiczne, s. 119-121 Wysocki R. (2013). Efektywne zarządzanie projektami. Tradycyjne, zwinne, ekstremalne, Wydawnictwo HELION, s. 116 Trocki M. (2003). Zarządzanie projektami, Polskie Wydawnictwo Ekonomiczne, s. 131 Wyrozębski P. (2011). Metodyka PMI: Project Management Body of Knowledge, Metodyki zarządzania projektami, wydawnictwo Bizarre, s. 71-73 Kulejewski J. (2009). Zarządzanie projektem według PMBoK. Cz.1, "Przegląd budowlany", nr 4, s. 51-52 Prońko J. (2009). Wybrane aspekty zarządzania projektami, "Miscellanea Oeconomicae:, nr 2/2009, s. 337-340 A. Karbownik (2008). Zarządzanie projektami w przedsiębiorstwie górniczym. Cz. 15, Zarządzanie kosztami projektu, "Wiadomości Górnicze", nr 6, s. 440-444 Project Management Institute. (2017). A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge (Sixth edition). Project Management Institute. (2013). A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge (Fifth edition). Mulcahy, R. (2015). PMP Exam Prep, Eighth Edition – Updated: Rita’s Course in a Book for Passing the PMP Exam (Eighth edition). S.l.: RMC Publications, Inc. Trocki, M. (2017). Metodyki i standardy zarządzania projektami. Warszawa: PWE.